Breaking the Bloodline
by littleladylisten
Summary: Ellison Grander was anything but normal. Her life has always been hectic since the day she was adopted, and things only got worse her thirteenth birthday. Three years later, an old flame comes back into Ellison's life and she must cope with the secrets she's hiding. To make matters worse, she must make a fatal decision between her brothers or her brother. Reid/OC


**Disclaimer; I, sadly, don't own The Covenant. Or Toby Hemingway. Bummer. I know. But anyways, I know that a lot of plots have been like this. But I guess I wanted to add my own twists to it. So enjoy I guess. The Sons of Ipswich just got a sister. Oh, and the beginning is in Ellison's POV, but it changed to Third Person in the next scene. Please leave a comment which way you like better. **

* * *

**One **

It was a Monday, and kids barreled through Spenser Academy in a rush. Girls were just now getting out of the shower while boys' alarm clocks' were just ringing. It was a regular day for all the students in Spenser. I would be the one to know, considering I was one of those girls that just got out of the shower and was shoving her uniform on. Mondays were always slow for me. I guess it was because I still had a hangover from the night before, or because I naturally hate the day. Whatever the reason, I hold a grudge on Monday.

"Ellison," A voice called. I turned my head, pulling the skirt up to my stomach. Kate Tunney was standing at my bathroom, a blonde beside her. I raised my eyebrows and collected the black skin-tight tank top off my bed, rolling it onto my skin and over my bra. "Lis, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Ellison Grander. Everyone calls her Ellie or Lis. "

My eyebrows rose at the blonde, and I narrowed my eyes, inspecting the girl. "Hi," I dully said before turning to Kate. "Why is she here?" I asked, trying my best not to sound rude. The blonde, Sarah, shifted uncomfortably beside my mocha-skinned friend.

"She's my new roommate. I thought you and Lexi would want to meet her," She replied, a frown on her face. I sighed before looking over at Sarah, pressing a smile out on my face. She smiled in return, and then looked over at Kate. After a few nods, both girls walked out of my room and left me alone to get changed. Turning back to my clothes, I threw the white polo on and buttoned up the first few at the bottom.

"You know, you _really _should keep your door locked."

"Reid, I thought I told you no sex in the morning?" I replied, turning around to see all four boys, blazers and ties ready. My grin was matched with the shaggy haired blonde, and I smirked before putting the rest of my uniform on.

"Oh come on, Ellie. We all know you want this," He replied. I snorted and walked out of the dorm, making sure it was locked. Tyler Simms, the youngest of us, grabbed my backpack from my hands. I smiled at him and then turned to Reid.

"Please continue these lies later. Right now, all of us are late for Geometry with Mr. Hardin," I said, turning to look at the other two boys that stayed behind us. "Pogue, your girlfriend stopped by a few minutes ago. She was introducing me to the new girl, Sarah."

"We already met Sarah, and Caleb called dibs on her," Tyler said, getting a shove by the devil himself. I grinned and turned to Caleb, eyebrows raised higher.

"Blondes huh? I would have pictured you as a brunette type of girl." I tossed my brown locks behind my shoulder as I trailed down the hallway, ending the conversation with the rest of the Ipswich boys.

* * *

Sarah watched as the brunette she met this morning trail in with the Sons of Ipswich, the four guys she met at the party last night. She wondered why she didn't see Ellison at the party, and decided to ask her new friend, Kate about her.

"Kate? Who exactly is Ellison?" She asked, hoping not to sound too curious. Kate smiled and stopped filing her nails, and turned to look at the group Sarah was staring at.

"She's a daughter of Ipswich. You know how I told you about the Sons? Yeah, well she's the daughter. She's the descendant of the witch that mated with John Putnam. So technically she's like a relative to the fifth bloodline that deceased. She's the only one that's known of the fifth bloodline, so she's like a sister to the guys. Everyone thinks that Reid and her have some sort of relationship going on though-" Kate paused just as Reid looked over at Ellie, wrapping his arm tightly around her shoulder. "-since they're always flirting. Every time I ask Pogue, or her, they just say that it's because they're naturally flirts. But she's nice. And the boys are very protective of her."

"She seems like she's close to them all," They watched as she sat beside Tyler and Reid, immediately curling up in Tyler's chest to go back to sleep as they waited for the teacher. Reid rolled his eyes and said words that neither girl could here, but it made Ellie snort, even though she didn't lift her head.

"She is. She's known them her whole life," Kate replied, a small smile on her face as she thought of the girl.

"Ms. Grander, I believe we've had this discussion about no PDA in my class," Their teacher said, his eyes on the brunette. She shrugged and stayed put on Tyler's chest, her eyes still closed.

"We all know you don't want to see it because your wife left you, Mr. Hardin. I'm sure Kira would love to give you a night though," She said, a smirk coming on her lips. Snickers were placed around the room, and Sarah saw their teacher blush crimson.

"Detention, Ms. Grander. And please get off of Mr. Simms." Ellison sighed dramatically, sitting up and looking at the teacher, a frown on her lips.

"Sorry, Mr. H. Don't you think you should start the lesson already? I'd really _love _to learn more about numbers, letters, and shapes!" Sarcasm was placed in her voice, and Kate chuckled from beside Sarah.

"Ms. Gr-," He was cut off by a door opening, and the boy Sarah met last night coming in. Chase Collins, Kate's new interest. He mumbled a few words to the teacher before walking up and smiling lightly before taking a seat next to Kate. Little did both girls know, Ellison Grander's face paled at the sight of the boy.

"Ellie? Are you okay?" Tyler mumbled, getting the attention of Reid as well. Ellie gave a small nod, her eyes on the boy beside Kate.

"Who is that?" She whispered, never leaving the teen.

"Chase Collins. He stopped a fight between Caleb and Aaron last night," Reid replied, looking over at the brunette. He grabbed her hand, and squeezed. She gripped his hand back, and kept her attention on the new kids the whole class period.

* * *

The class ended slowly, and the whole time Ellie kept her attention on Chase Collins. Packing up her things, she still flickered her eyes every once and a while to him. Reid and Tyler, as well as Pogue and Caleb noticed their bestfriend's abnormal behavior and planned to ask when they got out of class only for their plan to fall short when Mr. Hardin requested to speak to Ellison.

"Go guys, I'll see you next period," She replied. Four nods and worried glances later, she was alone in the classroom with her teacher. "What can I do for you, Mr. H?"

"Ms. Grander, I've noticed throughout the class the absence in your thoughts. Now I know that you have remarks during class, but you're an equally bright student. Is everything alright? Are those boys harassing you?" Ellison snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at her teacher.

"Mr. Hardin, those boys wouldn't hurt me if they were given all the food in the world. They would never; I'm just stressing about the beginning of the year. Nothing else, I promise." With a sigh, Ellison was excused from class. Just as she closed the door of the classroom, her back was thrown against the lockers.

"Hey there, _sis,_" The dark haired boy in front of her smirked, his hands gripping her wrists tightly. She winced at the impact, feeling the bruises start to form on her wrists.

"You're not my brother, Chase. You haven't been since the day you ascended and changed," She hissed. Her brother rolled his eyes and let go of Ellison, shoving her to the floor. With a quick flash, his eyes burned flames and then coal black.

"Ellison, when are you going to accept the fact that when you ascend the same thing will happen to you? It's in your _blood, _Ellie. I'm surprised your little Sons haven't thought about _how _you got the powers. The only daughter of Ipswich? Ever? I mean, they know you were adopted when our parents died, but did they know that you weren't alone? _That I was your brother?" _

Ellie narrowed her eyes, using her own to fight. "You're not my brother, Chase. You never were. Our parents died and you and I got split up. After that, we were never siblings." The words that spilled out of her mouth caused his eyes to burn darker and grab her by the neck, throwing her into more lockers.

"We will _always _be siblings, whether you like it or not, Ellison."

Not even five seconds later, his eyes flashed blue and he left his biological sister, Ellison Pope, bleeding and bruised.


End file.
